Adventures in Texting
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: While Rameses teaches Tuya how to text, Moses has his own problems.
1. Chapter 1

Moses and Rameses were spending the day with their parents Seti and Tuya.

"NO!" Rameses shouted at the tv as his favorite team lost the basketball game.

"Shh, Rameses, it isn't that big of a deal. " said Tuya quietly.

"Boys will be Boys, Tuya," Seti said with a smile.

Tuya's new phone beeped.

"Moses, my phone made a funny sound," Tuya said with a frown. "Did I break it already?"

"Maybe someone texted you," said Moses.

"What is a texted?" asked Tuya looking confused.

Rameses began to laugh as he turned off the tv. "Mom, have you ever sent a text before?"

"No... What is a text?" Tuya looked sad.

Rameses laughed until Seti slapped him in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" asked Rameses who was rubbing his head.

"For making fun of your mother. And since it is so funny, why don't you teach her how to text?" Said Seti.

"You call that a punishment? That's easy! Come here, mom!" Rameses was very excited to teach Tuya.

"Oh, by the way, she doesn't know emojis, slang, text language, or anything like that. Have fun!" Seti remarked.

"What?" Rameses was totally dumbfounded.

Seti put a hand on Moses' shoulder and began to lead him outside.

"While you do that, Moses and I will discuss the birds and the bees." Seti said in a fatherly tone

"WHAT? NO! DAD! DON'T MAKE ME!" Yelled 12 year old Moses.

"You must! My father told me when I was 12 and I told Rameses when he was 12! We must maintain the family tradition." Seti said as he watched Moses refuse.

"NO NO NO! I'LL JUST GOOGLE IT!" Moses was desperate not to go.

"Like I said, family tradition! lets go."

Moses threw himself on the floor.

"Enough of this foolishness, Moses!" He grabbed Moses' ankles and tried to drag him out the door onto the patio, but Moses managed to grab hold of a lamp and break it.

"Oh, since you broke the lamp, I'll have no choice but to use the dolls for demonstration. I'll go get them."

While Seti left, Moses ran under the couch. When Seti came back, he dragged Moses onto the patio with the dolls.

"NO! FATHER, IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU WON'T DO THIS!" Moses was holding on to the doorframe.

"I do love you. Watch your fingers." Seti said as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, mom," said Rameses as he sat next to his mother. "Let me see your phone."

Tuya handed him the phone. "I have no clue how to text on this phone, Rameses."

"Have you sent a text on your old phone before?" Rameses remembered how Tuya dropped the phone in the sink and tried not to laugh.

"Is that where you type a little message on the phone and send it like in an online chatroom?"

"Yes! So you already know how to text, but you just have to learn on your new phone."

"Yes but I-"

"GROSS!" Tuya was interrupted by Moses' screams from outside.

Rameses laughed. "What were you saying, again?"

"I've already sent one. I don't think I did it right."

"Why? Let me see."

Rameses found a text that Tuya sent to Seti. It said

'howdoyoudoaspace'

Seti had responded with 'What?'

After teaching Tuya the other basics of texting, Rameses decided to teach Tuya about emojis.

"Do you know what an emoji is?"

"Is that an app in Chinese?" Tuya said, confused.

"No-*snort* Its a small picture you can put in a text." Rameses was trying his best not to laugh so he wouldn't hurt his mother's feelings.

"Oh, I've done that...hold on..." Tuya showed Rameses a picture of a flower she had sent to a friend. "See, Rameses!?"

"That's not an emoji. If you want an emoji of a flower, I can-" Rameses was cut off by Tuya.

"Show me!"

" **Okay!** one second!"

Tuya was very eager to see.

"Look." Rameses showed her the pink flower emoji.

"That's so pretty! Are there any more emojis?"

"Tons." He showed her all the emojis- food, flowers, animals, everything.

"*gasp*" Tuya ran into the other room with the phone.

Just then, Rameses heard Moses banging on the door and got up to look.

"RAMESES! LET ME IN! PLEASE!" Seti had Moses's legs in a headlock.

"MOSES! WE MUST FINISH THE TALK! COME BACK!" Seti was struggling to hold Moses down.

"NO! THIS IS DISGUSTING! RAMESES PLEASE!" Moses looked like he was hanging from a cliff.

"Family tradition, Moses," said Rameses jokingly. "Family tradition."


End file.
